Street Racers
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In Dragon City, a stable boy is a big fan with one of the top racers. When they meet for the first time, will he act on his new emotions for his favorite racer or will he never see them again because of the mysterious Demon Eye crew?
1. A Race Meeting

Zypher: Well, I had this idea plaguing my mind for a while so I thought I would try it out and see what you guys would think about it. I will have the others chapters to my stories up soon but I really wanted to work on this first so please enjoy my new story, Street Racers.

Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh or Dragon Booster which is where this plot bunny came from.

Prologue: In Dragon city, people from different crews join to enter in street races with their dragons or other creatures that they raised. A stable boy named Yugi respects the best of them, Yami Night and his black dragon Aqua. When they meet during a dragon street race, what will little Yugi do? And who is the mastermind behind the Demon Eye crew and what does he want with Aqua?

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi was in one of the stables, brushing down a water sphinx. Her ocean blue eyes were closed and purring softly as he continued to brush her. He smiled as he finished. "All done, SeaStar." Yugi said and the sphinx looked back to him, the ghost of a smile lightening her face as she was let out and she walked back over to her rider, Mako Tsunami. "Thanks, Yugi." Mako said. "No problem, Mako. I know that she always wants to look her best before her races." Yugi said.

He climbed up onto her riding gear once it was placed on her back. "Well, I better get going, the dragon street race will be starting soon. I hope I can see you there." Mako said as they rode off to Mid City. Yugi sighed and went into the stable that held his own dragon. Wolf looked up when Yugi came and he walked over to him. Yugi pat the blue dragon's snout. "Oh, I wish I can go and see that street race. I've been hearing that Yami was supposed to be in it this time." Yugi murmured.

Yugi was a big fan of Yami Night and his racing abilities. He and his dragon were known to be legendary racers of Dragon City. They were able to beat many crews including surviving the Track of Doom in Old City and masters of Dragball next to Quake. His grandfather came out from their small home and saw Yugi with Wolf. "Yugi, can you come here for a moment." His grandfather called.

He looked up and left out the pen, Wolf following behind him obediently. "Yes Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "Well, I know you have been working hard and since the Mid City dragon race is about to start soon, I thought about letting you go." Sugoroku said. "Really!" Yugi exclaimed and he nodded.

He ran over and hugged him. "Thank you, Grandpa!" Yugi said happily before he went back into Wolf's stall and grabbed his riding gear and placed it on the dragon's back before riding off to Mid City.

* * *

Yami sat on one of the benches that sat outside the track, Aqua looking at the competition with disinterest. The different crews were all readying themselves for the race. From sprinter dragons to martial arts dragons, most never caught Aqua's attention much. He growled lowly with boredom and Yami looked to him. "Bored already, Aqua?" Yami asked and he nodded.

"Don't worry, the race should be starting soon." Yami said as he got up and pat the side of Aqua's neck. "Come on, maybe there will be something more interesting outside the racetrack." he continued as they walked out.

* * *

Yugi made it up to Mid City racetrack and he spotted his friends standing by the entrance so that means the race hasn't started yet. Wolf walked over to them and Jou looked up. "Hey, Yugi! glad you can make it!" Jou said as he jumped off Kaiser's back, him being one out of a few gold sphinxes that were still around. "Yeah. I almost thought I wasn't going to be able to come." Yugi said as Wolf let him off his back.

"Well, at least you're here now. I just saw Yami come in a while earlier so that means you are lucky to see him today." Ryou said, the proud tamer of a white sphinx that he named Diamond. Yugi smiled again, glad that he would be able to see his favorite racer today and yet it disappointed him that he would never get to met the racer face to face.

He heard Malik groan in anger and that would only mean one thing. "Well, well. If it isn't the little brat." A voice said and they turned to see Anzu, the most annoying person to ever grace Dragon City with her presence and tamer of a demolition dragon. How she was able to raise one was beyond them but she used her to mess with them a lot.

"What do _you _want, Anzu?" Diamond said. She next to Topaz and Kaiser could speak so others can understand them and there were rumors that Aqua as well as Crimson, Toben and Ruby can do the same. They were sphinxes that belonged to other top racers that were in Yami's category but not as good as him.

Those racers were Marik, Seto and Bakura and his friends were fans of them as well. "Well, I came here to see Yami race, what else." Anzu said as she shoved passed them and went inside. Yugi sighed. She always said that she could catch Yami's attention but he really didn't pay no mind to others around him except for his friends which happened to be the other top racers.

It always made Yugi wondered if she was part of the Demon or Dragon Eye crew of Down City. The Dragon Eye crew weren't much of a problem nowadays but the Demon Eye crew is a mysterious crew that assembled out of nowhere. They have caused a lot of problems and the police still wasn't able to find out the person in charge.

"Well, we better head inside before the race starts." Topaz said and they nodded as they headed inside, never noticing the crimson eyes watching Yugi from afar.

* * *

Yami watched as Yugi walked inside the track with his friends. _'Now there's something you don't see everyday.'_ he thought. "Well, I did say there might be something more interesting outside the track but I wasn't expecting this." Yami murmured. _'Very cute nonetheless.'_ he thought once more before he got an idea.

Aqua looked up and saw that look in his eye. "What devious idea do you have this time?" Aqua asked. "Well, as possible as it is, I'm starting to like that kid. I want to know his name. After we win this race, let's meet with him." Yami said. Aqua sighed and nodded as Yami climbed up onto his back and he went back inside.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Mid City Dragon race! Today we have a special guest that will be racing and that's Yami Night!" the judge said. Aqua walked out and everyone cheered for him and Yami. Yami waved to them all and then spotted to small boy that has caught his attention from earlier and smirked in his direction before heading over to get in line for the race.

Yugi blushed and Jou snickered. "Well Yugi, it seems you have caught his attention." Jou said. "Nah, it couldn't be. He must have been smirking at someone else. I'm nothing but a stable boy." Yugi said as he looked up to the light that signaled when they are to start. "You never know Yugi. He may be interested in you compared to anyone else that aren't racers." Diamond said as they heard the sound of the gong that started the race and they watched.

* * *

Aqua was already ahead of the other racers thank to the helpful Lv 8 Blue Speed gear. _'This race will be over soon and I would meet the young boy that has caught my attention.'_ Yami thought as he took out a disruptor mine and laid it on the field for an un-expecting racer.

"Come on Aqua. Let's finish this race." Yami said and Aqua nodded as he activates his Lv 9 Red Thruster gear and they were off just as quick as they left the starting line.

* * *

Yugi watched the race with rapt attention and when he saw Yami and Aqua passed the finish line, he cheered along with his friends. Yami smiled and Aqua walked over to where Yugi and his friends were standing. Yugi blushed lightly when he saw him coming over and was trying to shy away but Kaiser kept him from backing up.

"Come on, Yugi. This is a rare opportunity for you." Kaiser said and Yugi, still blushing, nodded. "Well, hello there. Such a coincidence that I would find someone that looks like me." Yami said quietly. "Well, I wouldn't know what to say either. I guess it really is a coincidence or something that may tell you something of the future." Yugi whispered just as soft.

"Aren't you just the shy type. Why don't we meet up later?" Yami asked and if it was possible, Yugi blushed even more. "Well, sure, that is if you don't have anything else to do. I don't want to take up your time." Yugi said. "No need to worry about that. This was the only race we were going to do so we have all the time we want. Where do you live?" Yami asked, already feeling more for the boy then he would have thought possible.

"I live at the Motou Dragon stables in Sun City." Yugi said. "Good. I'll come to pick you up later." Yami said as he and Aqua walked off. Yugi felt like he was going to faint from happiness. He actually talked to Yami and is planning to see him later. What more could he ask for! "Way to go Yug! I can't believe that he would ask you out!" Jou said as he pat his friend on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't know about that. It may be just a one time thing but I'm happy that I will get to spend time with him today." Yugi said as he mounted on Wolf's back along with his friends and they left, not aware that Anzu was glaring daggers at Yugi's back. _'I can't believe him. I was supposed to make a good impression in front of Yami so I can go out with him but that squirt already beat me to it. Looks like a little demolition is in order.'_ Anzu thought as she climbed onto Princess' back and left.

* * *

In Down City, a turquoise haired man watched Yami's race with a wicked gleam in his eyes. _'I finally found the legendary Black Jewel Dragon. He will be mine and then I can start another war that will destroy Dragon City. This whole city will become my new empire.' _The man thought as he got up from where he sat and left to conduct his plan to steal Aqua.

* * *

Zypher: Well, this is the end of Chapter one. I hope you readers will like this story.


	2. Visiting the Stables

Zypher: For those that have been waiting for this, I'm so sorry! I feel that I have neglected you all. Anyways, I had a major writer's block but I finally kicked it in the butt and started on the next chapter for many of my stories. But for now, enjoy the next chapter for Street Racers.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 2

* * *

After bidding his friends goodbye, he and Wolf headed home, never knowing who was waiting there for him.

* * *

At a small tavern in Precinct, Yami sat with his friends, telling them about the small boy he met today. "So, you met a kid that looked exactly like you at today's race, and you plan to meet with him later on today?" Marik asked. Yami nodded.

"Yeah, there's something about him that I want to know more about."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yami?" Seto asked. "I'm sure. He seems to be a nice kid and I have a feeling that we could become friends." Yami said as he finished off his glass of wine and got up. "Well, it time for me to go. I'll see you guys later." Yami said and left out of the tavern.

He climbed onto Aqua's back and they were off to Sun City. On the way, they met up with Keara and her dragon, Veeshan. "Hey, Yami." She greeted as she walked beside him. "So where are you two heading?"

"We're going to the Motou Dragon stables. We met a boy at the race today and he has caught my attention greatly compared to others."

"Really, Yugi has caught your attention?" Keara asked. "So, that's his name." Yami said. _'Yugi. I like the sound of that.'_ he thought. "Yeah, I met him a while back when I entered in one of the races in Mid City. He is a very big fan of yours and he always wants to have a chance to meet with you but every time you have a race, he could never come to watch it because he had so much work to do." Keara said. Yami nodded.

"Well, we better get going. Got to get ready for the next race. See you later, Yami." Keara said as Veeshan turned to head down to Down City for the next race. "Hmm, so Yugi has been a fan of me and my races for a long time. That gives me an idea. Come on Aqua, we need to stop somewhere real quick."

"Sometimes, I worry about your ideas Yami." Aqua said quietly as he turned and was led down to the store Yami wanted to go to.

* * *

Yugi sat on the gate of Wolf's stable, feeding the dragon. He was still a little concerned about Yami coming over. Why was one of the best racers so interested in him out of all people? Yugi still pondered that question. His grandfather left out a while back to get some more supplies so that left him alone.

_'I'm still worried. I should be happy that Yami is coming over to my place out of all places he's been to. But what if I'm right, what if this is only a one time thing?'_ Yugi wondered, deeply saddened by the thought. Wolf looked up to him and crooned softly and he looked down to him. "I don't know what to think boy. I'm happy that Yami of all people is coming to the stables but what if this is the only time I'll ever get this close to him?" Yugi said, looking down.

"Now what makes you think I wouldn't visit you more?" A voice said behind him and he jumped up and turned to see Yami there. He smiled softly and jumped off the gate. "I didn't notice you come in Yami." Yugi said shyly. "Don't worry about that Yugi. besides," he started as he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind him. "I got these for you." Yami spoke. Yugi gaped at the roses before he took them.

"Thank you, Yami. They're pretty." Yugi said softly, blushing. Yami smiled. "So Yugi, tell me more about yourself." Yami said as he and Yugi went to sit on a nearby bench. They talked for a while, liking the peace but that was ruined when they heard something crashing to the ground nearby. "What's going on?" Yugi whispered as he looked up to Yami. "I'm sorry to cut our time short together but I better go check what's up." Yugi said and Yami nodded.

Yugi got up from the bench he was sitting on and went over to where the crash came from. He gasped when he saw half of the stables were demolished and they still were. He looked around for the culprit and saw a brown demolition dragon destroying more of the stables. Anzu was the only person that came to mind. _'Only she would do something like this.'_ Yugi thought.

The support beam that was holding the stable up was starting to crack more and he ran over quickly to hold the beam up before the entire set of stables fell apart. "Come back, Princess. We got more work to do." Anzu said and the demolition dragon left from the stable to follow her rider's orders.

Yugi continued to try and hold the beam from falling but due to his stature, it was starting to become impossible and he was worried that the whole structure would fall upon him. _'Well, at least I gotten the chance to talk with Yami.'_ Yugi thought as a tear slipped from his eyes. He almost gave up and was about to let the stable fall upon him but a shadow came over him and he looked up to see Aqua pushing the beam back upright.

"Now you think we were going to let something happen to you, Yugi." Yami said as he walked up behind the smaller teen and pulled him back as Aqua finish placing the beam back in place. It may not hold for long but at least it will keep the stable up until they can get a new support beam for it.

"Thank you, Aqua." Yugi said and the dragon turned to him with a small smile and nodded. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and he looked up to him. "Do you know what happened here? I know that support beams such as this wouldn't crack so easily." Yami said. "Anzu did this. She must be angry that I have caught your attention so easily compared to all the time she tried after your races." Yugi said.

Aqua growled, remembering about the girl. He has seen her many time before and he wasn't too fond of her and her dragon. "Great. I know of her and she is a nuisance. We better find her before she takes down more of the stables." Yami said as he climbed onto Aqua's back and lifted Yugi up with him.

Aqua looked around and finally saw her. She and Princess was heading in the direction of where Wolf's stable was. _'She better not be doing what I think she planning.' _Aqua thought as he started to run in that direction.

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't little Wolf in his stable. Seems you don't have nowhere to go." Anzu sneered and the blue dragon growled at her but hissed in pain as Princess let out a strong mag burst to hit him. "Well, I guess Yugi would be fine without his dragon. Princess, destroy the stable and make sure he crushed under the weight." Anzu snipped and the dragon nodded as she got ready to make a hard charge to the support beam that held up Wolf's stable.

"Hold it right there, Anzu." Yami said as Aqua jumped in front of them. "Oh, Yami. I didn't know you were here. What brought you here?" Anzu asked, quite surprised to see him there. But she was even more surprised to see Yugi right behind him. "We have came here to spend some time with Yugi until you came and ruined it. What brought you here to ruin the stables?" Yami asked, Aqua growling at Princess when she tried to come near him.

"Um, well…" She really didn't have a reason and she was left speechless. "If you don't have a reason, I suggest you leave." Yami said darkly and she nodded as she got onto Princess' back and left. Yami nodded to Aqua and he let out a strong mag burst to hit Princess and the dragon yelped before running off.

Yugi smiled up to Yami and blushed when he realized he had his arms wrapped around the taller teen's waist and let go before climbing off Aqua's back. "Thank you for helping me save the stables and Wolf." Yugi said. "It was nothing, Yugi. We couldn't let anything happen to you." Yami said and Aqua nodded his agreement.

"After all this, it makes me wonder. Where is my grandfather? It shouldn't have taken him this long to get supplies. Taurus may be old but he can still carry heavy tools back here with ease." Yugi wondered to himself. "Let's hope that at least nothing happened to him when he was gone." Yami said.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, Sugoroku was caught by some of the riders that worked for the Demon Eye crew and he was held at their compound. The leader kept a close eye on Yami and Aqua and found out that they were interested by Yugi and if they have someone related to the young boy, getting the Black Jewel Dragon shouldn't be a problem now.

Luckily for Yami, Keara saw them and was currently making her way back to Sun City to tell them what happened. _'And we need to act fast. I know that the Demon Eye crew specializes in wraith dragon and they are hard to come by. If they get Yugi then I have a feeling Yami with be making a risky decision for Yugi's safety.'_ Keara thought.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for chapter 2. Please review whilst I hurry with other chapters.


	3. Rescue and Meeting in the Precinct

Zypher: Well, I have a lot of time on my hands finally so I thought about starting the next chapter to Street Racers so enjoy everyone.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 3

* * *

Keara reached the stables just as Yami was about to leave. He really wanted to stay with Yugi but the boy didn't want to burden him anymore and with a heavy heart, he started heading out, hoping the best for his grandfather.

"Yami! I'm glad to have made it here on time! We need your help." Keara said as Veeshan stopped in front of them. "Why? What happened?" he asked. "The Demon Eye crew took Yugi's grandfather. He's being held at the compound and a mad load of wraith dragons are guarding him. I couldn't go alone so I came to find you." Keara explained.

Aqua growled. They may not know much about the Demon Eye crew but Yami had a feeling that they were after Aqua. "Alright, we need to save him. I can't have Yugi feeling depressed and worried about his grandfather. Take me to the compound." Yami said and she nodded as they ran off for Down City.

* * *

Anzu cursed as she headed down the streets of Shadow Town. Princess walked beside her, also feeling saddened that she wasn't able to have a chance at Aqua again. "Yugi will pay. He's always getting in my way and with Yami coming over to his pathetic stables made it worse. I can bet a lot of money that Yami is infatuated with him! He would never meet with someone as pathetic as Yugi in his whole career of Racing!" Anzu yelled. When she went past the alley, she heard someone call out to her and she looked into the shadows of the alley.

"I see you're having a problem with the Motou boy, aren't you?" The man asked. "Yes, he has caught the attention of one of the greatest racers on all of Dragon City and I was going to ask him to be my girlfriend so I would be the most popular girl. And my poor Princess loves Aqua but could never get a chance to at least mate with such a strong dragon like him." Anzu explained as Princess lowered her head at the thought.

"Maybe my boss can help you and your dragon get your wish. It happens to be that Aqua is not only a great race dragon, but is very rare. He's the legendary Black Jewel dragon and my boss wants him to start a new empire compared to this wash-down city. If you want them then I suggest you join with the Demon Eye crew." The man said and it didn't take long for her to make a decision.

"I'll do it. What should we do first?" Anzu asked. The man grinned. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he told her what she needed to do first.

* * *

A red and black dragon roamed the alley in silence, digging through the garbage cans for food. He sighed as he went to another. His name was Doruke and he was a rogue. He was known to be one of the fastest dragons in Shadow Town but he didn't have a rider so no one could test out his speed for true. He knew about Aqua and miraculously, he was friends with the rare dragon ever since they were young.

But they were separated so they never saw each other again. Once he was taken in by Yami, Doruke didn't have no one else to talk to so he escaped from the stables he was raised from in Down City and made a living here. Hearing how talented Aqua has gotten made him wish he had that kind of life.

"But I'm nothing now. No one would want a dragon fiend like me." he said quietly. He heard something move and he looked around the alley. A green trapping gear shot out from nowhere and pinned him to the wall. He growled as he tried to break free. "So, you want a life like Aqua's. Join us and you will." Anzu said as she came out from the shadows.

"I will never join you! I can smell that filthy stench of the Demon Eye crew on you and I'm not going to let you get Aqua!" he growled. "Fine, be that way." She said as she took out a energy drain whip and whipped him, sucking the energy away from him until he was unconscious.

"Now all I need to do is connect this controlling device to him and go to Dragon Caves to get the Verox. Once I have that, all I need to do is place it on Aqua and he will be ours to control." Anzu said as she unhooked Doruke from the wall and placed him on Princess' back before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Yami and Keara arrived at the compound. "Ok, you go in and distract them while I look for Yugi's grandfather. If you need to fight them then do so. I just need to be kept hidden. With Aqua being here, they would surely come after me." Yami said and Keara nodded as she headed inside. Yami and Aqua watched and once the guard wraiths started after her, they went inside as well.

Sugoroku sat in the cell with his dragon. He was abducted on the way back home and the boss of the Demon Eye crew told him he was going to be used to get the Black Jewel dragon. He didn't know why they needed him but he had a bad feeling that they were going to involve Yugi in it as well.

He sighed again and looked up to the wraith dragons that were protecting his cell. But he was shocked to see them run off, chasing someone. He got up and Taurus got up beside him. A black dragon jumped down in front of the cell door, his rider holding a level 5 deactivation gear. "Hold on, Mr. Motou. I'll get you out." Yami said as he deactivated the lock with ease and opened the door.

Sugoroku smiled at him as he walked over with Taurus. "Thank you," he said and finally got a good look at him. "Wait, you're the racer my boy is a fan of. Yami Night?" Sugoroku asked and he nodded. "Think of this as a good deed for him. Yugi is a wonderful boy and I can't help but spend time with him when I have the chance. But enough of that, those wraith dragons may find out something suspicious is going on so we better get out of here now." Yami said and he nodded as he mounted on Taurus' back and they left out.

Yami contacted Keara that they were out and she nodded as Veeshan jumped over the wall. The wraith dragons growled before heading back but found out that Yugi's grandfather was gone and started to search for him.

A shadowed man smiled as he watched the entire rescue. "Well done, Yami. You have done well but this is only the beginning for you. The Black Jewel dragon will be mine and there will be no way how you can stop me." The man said as he got up. A tall, blond haired man walked in and knelt down to him.

"Master Dartz, Anzu has taken the bait and has gotten Doruke from Shadow Town. She is now making her way to get the Verox." The man said. Dartz smiled. "Good. Go and follow her, Raphael. Make sure she doesn't use the Verox for other purposes." Dartz said and he nodded as he left once more.

_'Soon, you will be mine Aqua and I will change this city once and for all. Starting another human-dragon war will be just the beginning of it all.'_

* * *

Sugoroku thanked him once more and left to go and place Taurus in for the night. _'I couldn't thank him enough for helping me. But now that I think of it, could he have an interest in Yugi?' _

Yugi looked up when he saw him come in and jumped up from him seat, running over to him. "Grandpa! What happened? How did you get out? Are you alright?" Yugi asked quickly. He laughed as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. Yami helped me out and made sure I got back here safely." He said.

"Really? He did! Oh, I can't thank him enough for helping you!" Yugi said happily. "I think I have a way, why don't you go see if you can find him tomorrow and spend the day with him. I think he may like you more than a friend, Yugi." Sugoroku said with a smile as he headed up to his room.

Yugi blushed at the thought and then shook his head. _'It couldn't be true, though. Yami is a professional racer and I'm just a stable boy, it will never work out.'_ Yugi thought, saddened by the thought, before he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Yami sighed as he sat in Aqua's stable with said dragon. "Do you think Yugi may like me, Aqua?" Yami asked. "I don't know, Yami. I still think this is a bad idea but you love him and I couldn't change that. I don't know if he may love you back but I have a feeling he does like you, seeing as he did blush when you gave him the flowers earlier. Being a fan of a great racer can mean many things and I think that Yugi would want you two to be more than just a fan with his favorite racer."

Yami nodded. "You may be right. I just hope that it's true. But for now, I won't ponder on it anymore for now. We'll go over to his home tomorrow and spend the day with him." Yami said. "But what about the race in Down City and the Horn of Libris tournament? We couldn't possibly bring him there. If the Demon Eye crew went after Yugi's grandfather then bringing him could cause more problems." Aqua said.

"Well, if that does plan to happen then we'll just have him join us in the race and have him for a partner on the tournament so we can keep an eye on him." Yami said. Aqua nodded, he didn't like the idea but if will keep the only person that has caught Yami's attention then he'll agree with it.

* * *

Jou and Ryou started to walk home after watching a few more races. "Jou, do you think that Yami may have feelings for Yugi?" Ryou asked. "I have a feeling that he does. We all know that he only has so many friends, everyone else he practically ignores unless they're pretty good racers." Jou said. As they headed past the bar, the door opened up behind them and Seto with Bakura, left out. Marik and Toben left a while back, saying that he saw someone interesting going by the window and down to Shadow Town.

Seto saw Jou and grinned slightly. "Well, look what we have here, a little puppy and his friend." Seto said quietly and Bakura looked in the same direction as him. He was pretty appalled to see Ryou but then he smirked. "Yeah, and his little friend happens to look like me in a way. Maybe we should meet them, Seto." Bakura said as he whistled for Crimson and he along with Ruby walked over. Once he saw Diamond though, he was tempted to go over but Bakura held him by his riding gear.

"No, let's wait, learn more about them first. I have seen them many times before with the kid Yami was talking to us about. They always like to watch races, especially our races. When we see them again, we can meet with them and become friends." Seto explained as he called for Ruby. _'Yeah, I think my look alike__ and I__ will become _very_ good friends.'_ Bakura thought as he and Crimson left off to head back to their home in Down City. Seto left as well but his mind was now plagued with thought of the golden haired pup.

* * *

Marik was happy, and in his friends' terms, that's not a good thing. He was able to meet with a boy that looked like him in a way and happens to love racing as well. They have become quick friends but Malik had his doubts. He thought of Marik to be a little on the devious and insane side but all in all, he was a good person to be around.

But what surprised him was even though they met only today, it seemed that he had more emotions towards him than just being friends. _'Maybe a good night's rest will clear my mind. These thoughts buzzing around my head is giving me a headache.'_ Malik thought as he placed Topaz in his stable and headed inside.

_'I wonder if Yami Night actually likes Yugi? That's what been really plaguing my thoughts now.'_ Malik thought as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Anzu smirked as she gotten the Verox using the now controlled Doruke. _'Now all we now is Aqua and the plan shall be complete. Dartz will get his dragon-human war, I'll have Yami, Yugi will be out of my way for good and my little Princess will finally have Aqua as a mate and as powerful as he will be once this bone mark is placed onto him, she will be having very strong racing demolition dragons.'_ Anzu thought happily as she held the box in hand and left to head to the compound.

* * *

Zypher: I bet you were all guessing that I was going to use Pegasus again. Well I thought, he has been used and killed off enough in my other stories so I planned to use Dartz. But don't worry, those who are fans of him, nothing bad will happen to him. But if you do want to find out what's going to happen, please review.


	4. Two Races, One Lost

Zypher: Hello again. Thought I would start up with the next chapter to Street Racers so please enjoy.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 4

* * *

The next day, Yami headed out with Aqua to the Motou dragon stables to pick up Yugi. _'I wonder where Seto and the others went off to? They didn't call last night and they normally would.'_ Yami thought as they reached Sun City.

* * *

Back in the Demon Eye crew compound, Anzu delivered the Verox to Raphael. "Well done, Anzu. Now all we need to do is find Aqua. The boss said he has two races going today, the Horn of Libris tournament and a race in Down City. You're partnering up with me and Cronos in the Horn of Libris tournament and you're on your own in the dragon race in Down City but we'll set traps in order for you to capture them if we fail during the Horn of Libris tournament." Raphael said and she nodded.

"Make sure that controlling gear stays on that dragon. If you lose him, you will be punished." He said as he threw the Verox to her and she clumsily caught it before they left out.

* * *

Aqua stopped at the entrance and Yugi walked out from the house. "Oh, hello Yami. What's brings you here?" Yugi asked as they walked over to the stables. "Well, I want to invite you to join me in two of the races I'm joining in today." Yami said. Yugi was surprised._ 'An invitation to join him in a race. Oh, I want to join him but I don't want to embarrass myself.' _Yugi thought. Aqua sensed him worry and crooned softly, walking over to him and nuzzling him softly.

"See, even Aqua wants you to come." Yami said with a smile. He laughed softly and pat his head. "Oh alright, I'll come. Should I bring Wolf?" Yugi asked. He nodded. "Yes, you'll be needing him in the second race." Yami said as Yugi let out Wolf and equipped his riding gear. Come on or else we'll be late for the Horn of Libris tournament." Yami said as he mounted on Aqua's back.

Yugi nodded and mounted on Wolf's back and they both left out, never knowing of what's in store for them.

* * *

Raphael and Anzu made it to the track early. "So are we placing traps here?" Anzu asked. "Yes, we need to eliminate other riders so they won't get in the way and once we're up next to Aqua, you place the Verox before they can catch on to what's happening." Raphael said and she nodded. _'Hopefully I don't screw this up.'_ Anzu thought.

* * *

"Welcome all to the Dragon City Horn of Libris tournament. Riders pit against other riders as they scale up the track, using outstanding tricks and mag jumps to reach their goal; the Horn of Libris!" The announcer said. People cheered as the riders started to line up at the starting line.

Yugi looked around, quite afraid that he may mess this up. Yami turned to look back to him. "Don't worry, Yugi. I trust you. We will win this together." Yami said and Yugi nodded, knowing that he gave him more confidence to do this. He looked around again and gasped.

_'Anzu is in the race too! If she sees me with Yami, she'll be furious!'_ Yugi thought frantically. _'No, can't worry now. Yami trusts me to help him win this race and I'm not going to mess this up for him.'_ he thought with determination.

"Are the racers ready!" The announcer yelled. They nodded. "Ok then! On my signal!" he continued. Aqua got ready as well as the other dragons or beasts. "GO!" he said, giving the signal and they shot off, each pair of racers taking a different set path from the three that were choices.

* * *

Raphael and Anzu followed behind a group of racers. "Get ready to mag jump while I take care of the racers in front." Raphael said and she nodded. He looked down to his dragon. "Ok Cronos, you know what to do." He said and the dragon nodded. He mag burst Anzu up so she can hit the target while Raphael hit the switch, casing the race track beneath the racers fall.

They yelled and screamed as they fell through the pit. He closed up the pit once more and Anzu hit the target with her flash stick. She landed back on Cronos' back as he headed up the next path. "Get ready, Anzu, we should be getting closer to Yami and Aqua soon." Raphael said and she nodded.

* * *

Aqua surpassed all the other racers and getting closer to the first target. "Ready, Yugi?" Yam asked and he nodded. "Alright then. Yugi, get ready to mag jump to the target." Yami said and he nodded. Aqua mag burst Yugi up and he hit the switch with ease. He landed back onto Aqua's back as they headed up the next path.

Just as they made it up into the second path, Yugi saw Anzu and the rider she was with appear as well. "Yami, we better watch out. Anzu is here with another racer and I really don't want her to notice me with you or else something bad may happen." Yugi said. "Don't worry, Yugi. She will not harm you in any way or else she will have to deal with me." Yami said.

Yugi smiled as they continued on the track, getting closer to their goal.

* * *

"Ok, there they are. Are you ready?" Raphael asked as he readied up the next trap. Anzu growled when she saw Yugi and nodded. "Yes, I have a bone to pick with Yugi for starters." Anzu said. Raphael nodded as he pushed the switch and the rest of the racers fell, leaving only Cronos and Aqua.

"Get moving, Cronos, before we lose them." Raphael said and the red bone dragon started moving faster to catch up with Aqua.

* * *

"Yami, I have a feeling something is going to happen." Yugi said. "I know what you mean. Most of the racers are gone from the track and I believe Anzu and her racing partner have something to do with it." Yami said. Aqua made it up to the next target and mag burst Yugi up so he can hit the next target.

They went up the path and Cronos was stuck with following the main path as the gate closed. "How are we going to catch up with them now?" Anzu questioned. "Don't worry about it. Let them take this win but you better not fail during the second race." Raphael said as Cronos jumped off the track down to the streets before they ran off to prepare for the next race.

* * *

As they went further up the track, Yugi didn't see Anzu anymore and sighed in happiness. _'At least she's gone now.'_ Yugi thought as they came up to where the horn was positioned. Aqua mag burst him up and he took hold of the trophy. When Yugi landed on his back, he stopped and people cheered.

_'Still, what happened to Anzu and why did she even bother to join? Like Yugi said, something is going on and I have a bad feeling it involves Aqua.'_ Yami thought as Aqua headed back down and went on his way to Down City for their next race.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser met up with the rest of the gang in Down City as well. "Hey, did any of you see Yugi today?" Jou asked. "Did you even bother to stop at the stables first?" Malik retorted and Jou grinned as he shook his head. "Uh, no?" Jou said and Malik sighed. Ryou and Diamond came up and stopped before them.

"We did. Sugoroku said he already went out with Yami to spend the day with him." Ryou said. That shocked everyone. "Yami, the best racer in Dragon City, invited Yugi out for a day with him. I knew it. He must like Yugi or else he wouldn't be doing all this for him." Malik said. Jou and Ryou nodded. "Well, if I remember correctly, he should have two races, the Horn of Libris which should be over by now and a race here in Down City. We should go look for them before the race starts." Topaz said and they nodded as they headed for the track.

* * *

Anzu made it up to the track with Doruke and made sure she had all the gear she needed. "Let's see, disruptor mines, thrusters, energy drain, drag box, ramming and bashing gear. All check." Anzu said as she checked over Doruke. "Let's get ready, Doruke. We can't fail this mission." She said as they walked over to the starting line.

Yugi climbed off Aqua's back when they reached the track and Wolf came out from his place. He purred when Yugi pat his head. "I'm happy to see you too Wolf. Ready to be in your first race?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Come on Yugi, we better get Wolf some stronger gear so he won't be getting hurt during the race." Yami said and took him over to where he rented a pen with all his gears inside.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jou called as they ran up. He turned and smiled, waving to them. "Hi, guys. What brings you here?" he asked. "We wanted to see you. We're surprised that Yami invited you to join him in the race today." Jou said. "Yeah, grandpa thought it would be a good idea since Yami did save him from the Demon Eye crew yesterday when he was taken. There's something going on and I'm worried about them." Yugi said.

"Well, you better be careful then. Whatever the Demon Eye crew is planning may drag you in as well." Diamond murmured and he nodded before he ran off to join Yami to get Wolf some gears.

Soon enough, they were ready for the race, Yugi's friends watching from the crowd. It was then Diamond spotted Anzu. "What in the world she's doing here? She normally wouldn't join a race with her sad excuse for a dragon but she has another one and he looks pretty fast." Diamond said and the others looked in her direction.

"You're right but where in the world did she get such a dragon? I never heard of a red and black bone dragon before." Ryou whispered. "Some thing must be up and I'm worried about Yugi's safety. Come on, Ryou, let's get in there before the race starts. There's one more empty space left." Diamond said and Ryou nodded as he climbed onto her back and she jumped over the railing, joining in the race as well.

Bakura, who was in the race as well, was shocked to see Ryou and Diamond joining in the race. _'But they have such low level gear. They couldn't possibly survive this race without getting hurt.'_ Bakura thought and looked down to Crimson. "Well, it seems we'll be seeing my little angel sooner that we thought. But the problem is your little angel happens to have low level gear and will be getting hurt pretty easy. Keep an eye on them." Bakura said and Crimson nodded.

"Of course. Why would I not keep an eye on my soon to be mate. I happen to like her at first sight and not to mention she is a rare and scarce breed. We deserve more beautiful white furred sphinxes like her in Dragon City." Crimson said and Bakura nodded. "Yes, you are right on that one but remember, you can't go up to her, claiming her as your mate or else we'll both lose that chance even thought I would rather have the boy as a lover than a mate." Bakura said.

Crimson nodded once more and waited for the announcer to give them the signal.

* * *

"Perfect, she's in position. And what's this, a rare breed of sphinx? Maybe Master Dartz wouldn't mind taking her as well." Raphael said. "Aye, you might have a good eye there. Many say that she's suppose to be the last breed of white sphinxes. Do you think she may fall for one of the traps?" a red-brown haired male said. "She might, Varon, depending if that girl place the mines in the right place to at least veer her off course and fall for the ones we set up." A man with dark red hair said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. Master Dartz will be pleased if she can succeed in getting the Black Jewel dragon and the last white sphinx in Dragon City." Raphael said.

"On my signal!" the announcer said. They got ready, Yugi felt a bit nervous but Yami was beside him and gave him a small smile in which he returned. "GO!" he announced and the racers shot out from the track as the gates were let down.

Wolf ran beside Aqua the whole time, making sure no one was planning to harm him in any way. Diamond was on the other side of the track, watching for Anzu. _'Where is she?'_ Diamond wondered and finally spotted her speeding past Yami and Yugi. _'What's she up to?'_ she thought as she moved to get closer, dodging other racers. She saw her throw a disruptor mine in front of them.

"Oh no!" Diamond yelled and Ryou looked down to her. "What! What's going on?" Ryou exclaimed. "Anzu threw out a disruptor mine in front of Yugi and Yami! Hold on!" Diamond yelled and Ryou held on and she hurried before the mine can go off.

Bakura saw this and gasped. _'They're not protected for such a blast!'_ Bakura thought and led Crimson quickly to where they were heading.

* * *

Yami saw the mine and Yugi was heading towards it. "Aqua, use the Lv 9 Tentacle gear! Yugi's heading for a Disruptor Mine!" Yami said and he nodded as he use the turquoise gear to capture Wolf and led him away. Other racers were unfortunate and was hit with the blast.

"Diamond, use the Lv 3 Thrusters." Ryou said and she ignited the thrusters, jumping over the mass of other racers before landing and making her way on the path. Crimson was appalled at the move. "Nice dodge there." He said and Bakura nodded as they continued to follow.

* * *

"Crud! The trap didn't work! Doruke, fall back and get ready to launch the Drag Box." Anzu murmured and he nodded mindlessly as he started falling back from behind Yami and Yugi.

Diamond came up behind her and Ryou brought out his Lv 4 Energy Drain. "This should take care of her for a short while." Ryou said and he threw out the whip and it connected to the ramming gear Doruke had on his hind leg. He growled in pain and tried to shake off the energy whip.

"What the…!" Anzu exclaimed and looked behind her to see Ryou. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "We're stopping you from whatever you're planning. Yami and Yugi deserve this day together!" Ryou hissed, surprisingly pissed at the girl but he had good reason to be this time. She growled and used the Flash Stick to blind them for the moment, causing them to fall back a bit before she sent out another disruptor mine on their path.

Bakura and Crimson made their way up there and saw the second disruptor mine right in their path. "Crimson, use the Lv 6 Thrusters!" Bakura called and he used the gear, speeding up next to Diamond and grabbed her before she could hit the mine and moved her to the other side. She shook her head and looked to them. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Now, let's take care of the girl." Crimson said as they sped up to her once again.

* * *

"That's the second disruptor mine she used. She's up to something. Come, combine your Lv 6 speed gear with your thrusters and follow me." Yami said as he started up his Lv 10 Thrusters. Yugi did as he said and followed behind him. She growled again as they sped out of sight. "Curse them! Come on, Doruke!" Anzu said and the dragon ran faster, almost succeeding to 200 miles.

* * *

They were getting closer to one of the traps Raphael set up but they didn't noticed it yet. Anzu was close behind them but so was Ryou and Bakura. "Ready to use a little ramming gear?" Bakura asked and he nodded. They made it up next to Anzu and she looked to them both, sneering. "You better get ready to wipe that look off your face, girl." Bakura said as Diamond and Crimson were covered with the green ramming gear and they rammed into her on both side, causing Doruke to lose some of his gear, including the Drag Box she had for Yami and Yugi.

"You will pay for that!" she yelled but they only ran past her. "Well, at least they heading for the trap Raphael set." Anzu said. Raphael watched and once they got close to the point they couldn't react in time, he set of the trap. The ground fell from below them and Aqua made a quick jump, grabbing Wolf before he could slide in. But Crimson didn't have the same reaction time but he was able to jump over the pit.

He stopped and turned back, watching as Ryou and Diamond fell through the pit. "No!" Bakura cried and was about to head back but was hit with a strong mag blast. The trap doors closed and he growled, looking to Anzu who stopped them. "Sorry, but the boss wants Diamond since she is a rare breed. So that takes care of one. Now I must head of and capture Aqua." Anzu said as Doruke ran off again.

"No she couldn't have found out about Aqua's secret. Come on, Crimson, I realized something. The dragon she's on. He has a controlling gear, that's why she's using him and this must be a part of some plan. We need to get rid of it before Yugi or Yami is hurt." Bakura said and he nodded as they continued on, knowing that after they take care of Anzu, they will find a way how to save Ryou and Diamond.

* * *

They continued on the track, getting closer to the finish line. "Ready to finish this race together, Yugi?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Come on, then." He said as he use his thruster gear again. Yugi followed behind him. But unfortunately, Anzu came up beside them quickly and she rammed Yugi away, almost causing Wolf to lose his balance but he use the aero gear to get him back on track and Wolf glared at her.

"Hello Yami, it's nice to see you here on such a wonderful day." She whispered. "Why are you here?" Yami growled. "It's nothing, just have a present for Aqua." She said as she pulled out the Verox and he gasped. "Don't you dare." he hissed as he moved away. She was about to place the bone mark on the jewel set on Aqua's head but Yugi rammed into her, causing her to lose the Verox.

"No!" she screamed as the bone mark slid off the course. She glared at Yugi and was about to ram him again but Aqua saw the controlling gear on Doruke and recognized him as well and use a well aimed mag burst, hitting the gear. It got blown off, causing Doruke to stop in his tracks. Aqua stopped as well. "Doruke! Are you alright?" he asked in worry. It been so long since he seen his long time friend. He shook his head and nodded.

"I'm fine. What going on?" he asked. "This wrench had a controlling gear on your and was using you to try and place a strong bone mark on me. I knew something fishy was going on since she had you and not her prissy dragon." Aqua said. He growled and she gulped. He mag burst her off his back and threw her a few meters before launching a disruptor mine in her direction. He ran off, giving a farewell to Aqua as he left, planning to help them out before something worse happens. Bakura and Crimson ran past her but not before giving her a quick mag blast on their way by.

They met up with the others and saw the control gear was on the ground. "At least that problem been taken care of but now we have a bigger problem." Bakura said. "Why?" Yugi asked. "A boy and his white sphinx fell through a trap earlier. Crimson couldn't save them in time because the trap was triggered too soon." Bakura explained. "No, Ryou got caught?" Yugi said softly.

"I'm afraid so." Bakura said. _'At least I know his name now but right now, we need to figure out where he and his sphinx is.' _He thought. "Well, let's finish this race first and we'll figure out what to do from there. I think I have a pretty good guess who may have them." Yami said and they nodded as they sped off for the finish, Yami and Yugi making it past first before Bakura.

"Something odd is going on. At first there was a whole line of racers and now it's only Yami, Yugi and Bakura. Where could Ryou have gone?" Topaz wondered. Yugi walked over to them. "You guys, we may need your help, Ryou and Diamond fell for a trap on the course and is lost somewhere in Down City. Yami says he may have an idea where they could be and we may need more help just in case." Yugi explained and they nodded as they headed off, now having a mission to locate Ryou and Diamond.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for this chapter. Hope you will review.


	5. Rescue from the Demon Eye Compound

Zypher: Well, we all been waiting for a while so I will make these notes short. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and here's the next chapter to Street Racers.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 5

* * *

Ryou woke up and found himself he was in a cage. _'What happened?'_ he wondered. It then came back to him and he remembered falling through a trap door on the track and was knocked unconscious. _'That's right, we were trying to help out Yami and Yugi but Anzu intervened and opened up a trap door on the track. I hope Yugi is alright.'_ Ryou thought before looking around for Diamond.

He spotted her in another cage and got up, walking over to her. "Diamond, are you alright?" Ryou asked quietly. She groaned before opening her eyes and looked to him. "I'm fine, just a little bruised from the fall. Do you know where we could be?" she asked.

"I don't know but from what it looks, we're somewhere in Down City. Hopefully Yugi and the others will be able to find us." Ryou said and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yami, Yugi and their friends gathered up at the pub in Down City, making a plan on how they were going to find Ryou and Diamond. "So, what are we going to do? Down City is pretty big and if the Demon Eye Crew was the cause of this, how can we possibly find them?" Yugi asked. "I don't know but if Anzu was able to get all that gear, including a controlling gear then she must be a part of them. If we can find her then we can find the Demon Eye Crew compound." Marik said. "But the problem is how? You said she ran off after she lost Doruke so how can we follow her?" Jou asked.

"When I heard about what happened in the street race Yami and Yugi were in, I saw here running off with a blond haired man to Down City. I was able to use a lv 4 marking gear on the guy's dragon so we can follow them. I have the tracking gear right here with me." Keara said as she held up the purple dragonfly-like tracking gear.

"Great job, Keara. We don't have time to lose. Come on." Yami said as they left out the pub and mounted on each of their dragons or beasts. Keara let go of the Tracking gear and it flew off further into Down City. "Let's go, Veeshan!" she said and the wurm dragon nodded as she ran off, the rest of them following behind her.

* * *

Once they got to the compound, the boss immediately called for them. "You better hope you aren't let go from the crew, Anzu. You may have succeeding with getting the white sphinx but you failed to place the bone mark on the Black Jewel Dragon." Raphael said and she nodded, hoping for the same. They entered the control room and their boss turned to them.

"I have watched you in the street race, Anzu, and I noticed you failed to place the bone mark on the Black Jewel Dragon, not to mention you lost it as well." Dartz said. "I know but that brat Yugi rammed into me before I had the chance to do so. Without Doruke, I don't think I can have another chance but I know I can capture Aqua for you, Master Dartz. Please, just give me another chance." Anzu pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will but you best not fail me again or else I will have to let you go. Maybe a nice visit to the Track of Doom will do you and your dragon some good." Dartz said and her eyes widened. "No! Not that! Please!" Anzu cried. "Like I said. Don't fail me again. Now, off with you both. Go and find that bone mark before Yami and his crew does." Dartz said and they nodded before leaving.

"You're lucky Master Dartz gave you another chance. Since I need to go and check on the boy and his sphinx, Varon will give you a black bone dragon to use so you can go and look for the Verox. Like the master said, don't fail this time or else it's the Track of Doom for you." Raphael said before leaving in another direction.

She nodded as he left and sighed. _'If Yugi didn't ruin my shot in the first place, I wouldn't be in this situation. I will have to take care of him before things get harder for me. I really don't want to be trapped in the Track of Doom with Reepyr and the Prophets crew.'_ she thought with a slight shudder as she headed down to the stables of the Demon Eye crew and took the dragon that was left for her.

* * *

They made it to the compound and saw it was guarded by more wraith dragons. "Sheesh, they really have this place guarded down. How are we suppose to get in without alarming those dragons?" Jou asked. "Easy." Seto said as he turned Ruby to the right and used his lv 6 green Mag Cannon gear and shot a burst of it in that direction. The wraith dragons followed it immediately, leaving the entrance unguarded.

"Nice trick." Kaiser said before they follow Yami and Keara inside. "Ok, we'll split up into groups. Seto, you and Jou go search in the east. Keara, you and Bakura search the west. Malik, you and Marik can stay here and contact us in any of the Demon Eye crew comes our way. Me and Yugi will take the north. Got it?" Yami said. They nodded and left, leaving Marik and Malik behind at the gate.

"Come on, we best get somewhere else where we can see the whole compound and not be seen by the wraith dragons." Marik said and Malik nodded as he followed him.

* * *

-With Seto and Jou-

"I'm still wondering, why would the Demon Eye crew need Diamond for?" Jou asked as they continued to search. "At the most because she is a rare breed as well as being friends with Yugi. If the boss of this crew knows that Yami and Yugi are close friends then they may target you and the others. Not many know that Aqua is actually the exclusive Black Jewel dragon or else they would be coming after him. But if this crew knows then they are doing everything to make Yami surrender him over." Seto explained.

"Man, so if they captured Yugi then Yami may surrender Aqua for Yugi's safety. Sounds like he already likes Yugi if he's willing to do something like that for him." Jou said. "I think that as well. Hopefully it won't come to that or else we may have another dragon/human war on our hands." Seto said.

* * *

-With Keara and Bakura-

"So, why do you two care so much in saving Yugi's friend? Normally you wouldn't give a care to anyone unless he or she is a worthy racer." Keara said. "I can care. Ryou in particular is someone I would want to watch out for. I don't want him to be hurt and Crimson already told me he likes Diamond so why not." Bakura said.

"So, you really care for him. Is love in the air for you?" Keara taunted. "Shut up! I didn't say anything along the lines of that!" Bakura exclaimed. "Yeah, she'll really believe you after this, Bakura." Crimson said quietly.

"Now don't you start neither!" he said. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone but hopefully if you do care and love Ryou, at least you tell him before something happens to him other than this." Keara said before telling Veeshan to trot off farther into the western part of the compound. Bakura mulled over what she said and knew she was right although he didn't want to admit it out loud.

_'She's right. This could be phase one to a plan that could affect us all. I don't want Ryou to be hurt in any way and I'm not going to let him be hurt at all.'_ Bakura thought. "Come on, Crimson. Hopefully you can remember Diamond's scent cause we'll be needing it." Bakura murmured and he nodded as he ran to catch up with Keara.

* * *

-With Yugi and Yami-

"Yami, do you think Ryou and Diamond is ok?" Yugi asked. "I don't know for true Yugi but I hope they are alright. I don't know what Bakura and Crimson may do if they are hurt."

"Why? Do you think Bakura and Crimson likes Ryou and Diamond?" he asked again.

"I don't think, I know. Bakura has been my friend for a long time and ever since he got Crimson, they both share the same attitude with others racers except for those that were able to outrace them. Ryou and Diamond are a different matter completely. I know that Bakura wouldn't do anything that involves saving others but he is here to save Ryou. Don't you think that shows that Bakura likes him?" Yami explained and Yugi had to agree with him.

Aqua sniffed the air lightly and Yami looked down to him. "Did you smell something, Aqua?" he asked and he nodded. "Well, lead us there." Yami said and he nodded as he ran off further into the compound, Yugi and Wolf following behind him. He found and small entrance to the compound and stopped.

"Aqua and Wolf won't be able to fit in there." Yami said as he dismounted before looking to Aqua. "Is Ryou and Diamond somewhere in there?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Ok then, come on, Yugi." Yami said and took out the grate to the vent and went inside, Yugi following behind him.

* * *

Ryou looked up when he heard someone come in. "Ah so you the rider of the white sphinx. A darling little thing you are." Dartz said as he walked over to the cage that contained Ryou. "Keep away from me. What do you want with me and Diamond?" Ryou said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why, I won't do anything to harm you or your sphinx. Just needed a little bait to call the Black Jewel dragon and his rider here since the last attempt failed. But now I feel like I don't want to give you up just yet." he said as he opened the door to his cage and went inside, grabbing him before he could try anything. "Let go of me!" he yelled as he tried to pry Dartz's grip off his arm.

"No, I have better plans for you." he whispered before walking off. Diamond wished she had her gear so she could help Ryou but alas, they were gone. She started to charge against the bars, trying to get out but it was no use. "Bring back Ryou!" she called but he didn't pay no mind to her as he left out the room.

She sighed and looked around for anything that she could use. _'I need to save Ryou before what I think may happen happens.' _Diamond thought and looked up to the nearby wall, hearing the grate to the vent fall to the floor. "Diamond! Are you in here?" Yugi called.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here! Help me quickly! We got a situation on our hands." Diamond called back. Yami jumped out from the vent and helped Yugi down as well. They ran over to her cage and Yami picked the lock open. "What happen? Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked once Diamond was released.

"That's the problem. Some guy came in here and took Ryou and I have a bad feeling on what may happen of we don't find him. Also, I think that guy may be the leader to the Demon Eye crew if here's here. He didn't look like any rider I seen before." Diamond explained. "No, do you know where they may have headed to?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"They went through that door. I may be able to follow where they went to but we need to hurry." Diamond said. Yami and Yugi nodded as they went to get her gear and equipped it onto her before climbing onto her back. She ran off, following Ryou's scent. Yami started to contact the others so they know what's going on.

* * *

"What! What do you mean Ryou was taken!" Bakura yelled. /Diamond said that she believed the leader to the Demon Eye crew has taken Ryou. We need you guys to find a way inside before something happens to him./ Yami said. "Are you on their trail now?" he asked, now worried for Ryou's safety.

/We're searching now and so is Jou, Seto, Marik and Malik. Hurry and get inside before the wraith dragons start searching inside./ Yami said before cutting the connection. "Come on, Keara, we need to hurry and find a way inside the building. Ryou got captured and was taken further into the compound." Bakura said and she nodded. Veeshan looked around before spotting another vent and ran over to it. This vent was also too small for Crimson and herself to crawl in and let Keara down from her back.

Bakura jumped off Crimson's back and removed the grate before crawling inside. Keara followed behind him.

* * *

Dartz continued to drag him until they were in a furnished room. He walked over to the bed before throwing Ryou onto the plush surface. "Hopefully you will like it better here. I think it's a good change from being in that cage, especially from a fall such as what you have to endure." Dartz said.

Ryou tried to climb of the bed but four Energy Drain whips shot up and wrapped around his arms and legs. He cried out as the whips drained his energy until he was motionless. Dartz smiled and was about to get on the bed as well until someone called through his communicator. "What is it?" Dartz said, angry that someone interrupted him.

/Master Dartz, the Black Jewel dragon was seen outside the compound along with a few others. What should we do about them/ Varon called. "Capture them before their riders come back. At the most they are somewhere in the building trying to look for the boy. Send out the wraith dragons to search for the riders." Dartz said.

/Alright./ Varon said. "Bring Amelda with you as well, it may be a problem when it comes to the Black Jewel dragon so be careful." Dartz warned and Varon agreed before cutting off the connection.

He turned back to Ryou. "Well, I guess our time was cut short but I will be back for you so don't try to escape, not saying that you could in your state anyway." Dartz said before he left the room, locking the door behind him. Ryou sighed, closing his eyes.

_'Well, at least I was able to avoid that. Hopefully Yami and the others were able to free Diamond. I know this guy has something he wants to do with Diamond if he captured her.'_ Ryou thought before relaxing silently, hoping that Dartz won't come back before his friends can find him.

* * *

Diamond looked around and spotted wraith dragons swarming the halls. "Well we are in a jam now, the leader must've found out we're in here and is planning to catch us." Diamond said. "Well, we can't leave Ryou here. Do you sense him anywhere?" Yugi asked. She sniffed around a bit before nodding. "Hold on." Diamond said and they nodded as she started to run swiftly through the halls with help of her lv 5 Blue Speed gear.

* * *

From outside, Aqua and the others gathered up together. "What are we going to do now? The wraith dragons are on alert now and the others are still inside." Kaiser said. Ruby looked to him before nuzzling him under his chin, making the gold-yellow sphinx blush lightly. "We'll fight. We can take them down easily." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right, we have to make time until Yami and the others find Ryou and Diamond." Aqua said. They nodded and the wraith dragons spotted them. They started to make their way to them but Crimson stepped up, throwing out a lv 7 Turquoise Blinding gear. They turned as the blinding flash went off, disorienting the wraith dragons.

"Alright, let's take care of these wraith dragons!" Toben said as they charged for the dragons.

* * *

Diamond stopped into front of a door. Yami jumped off her back and twisted the knob. "The door's locked. Is Ryou in here?" Yami asked and she nodded. "Ok, watch out." Diamond said and he moved out the way as she launched the steel ball from her lv 6 Green Ramming gear. The door was knocked down and they walked inside.

"Oh no, Ryou!" Yugi said and ran over to the bed. Ryou opened his eyes and looked to him tried to get up but he was still drained. "Yugi, help me. Help me before he comes back." Ryou whimpered. "Don't worry, we got you." Diamond said as she walked over and ripped the whips from his legs and arms.

Yami and Yugi helped him onto Diamond's back before climbing on as well and she left out once again. They were unaware of the camera that watched them.

* * *

The others met up with each other, keeping themselves hidden from the wraith dragons. "Did anybody find Ryou or Diamond anywhere?" Bakura asked. "No, not yet. Have you tried contacting him?" Marik asked. "No, the connection's being blocked. It might be best if we leave out here now before we get caught." Jou said. The others agreed and made their way back outside.

* * *

The last of the wraith dragons ran off after being hit with another mag burst and Aqua sighed. "Hopefully the others are alright." Aqua said. Wolf lowered his head, hoping the same for his little rider. They looked up when they heard something and saw Diamond coming through a opened latch on the roof. She jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Oh, Diamond! You're ok!" Crimson said as he ran over to her. "Of course I'm fine. But Ryou's not. The white draconium energy he holds has been completely drained. Where are the others?" Diamond asked. "We're here and we need to hurry up. Two guys are making their way here with some high leveled trapping and dragon control gear. We need to get out of here now." Seto said as they came out from another vent.

They nodded and mounted on their own mounts and left out the compound quickly.

* * *

In the control room, Dartz was angry but didn't show it. "But at least now, I know all of the young boy's friends and they happen to have very rare breeds of beasts. We need to capture them if we are to get to the Black Jewel dragon." Dartz said. "Raphael, Amelda, Varon. Go and look for the girl and tell her to get back to the compound. I have a little mission for her and she better not fail." Dartz said. /Alright. We are on our way now./ Varon said.

_'I want that white haired boy back to me. I wasn't done with him yet.'_ he thought.

* * *

Zypher: Well, this is an odd turn of events. But me being me, I will not let Dartz rape Ryou. Even if I did, I would die before I think about writing a rape scene. Anyways, will Yami and the others be able to keep away from Dartz long enough to think of a plan to stop him? Will Anzu succeed in capturing Aqua and getting rid of Yugi?(No -.-) Will Bakura lose the strong attitude and tell Ryou his feelings before something happens to him again? Will the other succeed to doing the same? Well, all these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review so we can get to that.

Note to Readers: If you want to know how the dragon gears look like, check the Dragon Booster official website.


	6. Plans Put into Motion

Zypher: Hello again. Sorry for those that have waited long so I will keep this short and present the next chapter to Street Racers.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 6

* * *

When they all got back to Mid City, they headed back to Yami's home so they can let Ryou rest. They dismounted off their mounts and headed inside. "Go up to the guest room and lay him down. It may be a while before his draconium energy is back to normal." Yami said and Keara nodded as she carried him upstairs, being closely followed by Bakura.

Yami and the others went to sit down in the living room, glad to get out of this one with minor setbacks. "What are we going to do about the Demon Eye crew now? At the most, the boss had cameras set up in there and if he was watching, he clearly knows who to capture in order to get to us." Marik said, planning to not get Malik into any danger.

"We have to be more careful. As long as Anzu is working for them, she willl capture Yugi and his friends and I'm not going to let them convince me to give up Aqua that easily." Yami said. "So what should we do about the Demon Eye crew then? Who knows what tricks and traps they could have." Jou said.

"We have to plan something so they won't expect it and we can take them down but what is what I'm trying to think of." Yami said. "I have an idea. They have Anzu on the crew and since she's on the crew, she will more or less likely do something to stay on their team since she failed twice in getting Aqua from what you told us on the way back here right?" Seto said and Yami nodded.

"So what we can do is bait her and once she falls for it, we can question her about what the Demon Eye crew wants with Aqua, the Verox and your friends, Jou." Seto said. "That's sounds like a good plan. Now, we just need to think about where to find her." Marik said.

* * *

Anzu was looking through Down City for any sign of Yugi or his friends, hoping that they didn't left after Ryou and Diamond disappeared. _'I need to find them and bring them to Master Dartz. I'm not going to let them cause me to be thrown into the Track of Doom because I failed.'_ she thought as the red bone dragon continued its search around the city.

* * *

Raphael, Varon and Amelda searched the bottom of the track, looking for the Verox. "It should've fell somewhere around here." Raphael said as Cronos looked at the ground for said item. "Are you sure? What happens if someone came by and took it?" Varon asked. "I think no common folk would be stupid enough to take the Verox or else this place would've been demolished because of a rampaging dragon with them at its control." Amelda said. "Ok, you do have a point there." he said as they continued to search from the Verox.

* * *

After making sure someone was there to watch Ryou, Yami and the others left to head to Down City as their first location in setting up their plan. "Ok, here's how it's going to go, Yugi, you, Malik and Jou head around. If Anzu's here and spots you, run back in this direction and we'll shoot our trapping gear to trap her and make her answer our questions about the leader and what he wants with Aqua and the Verox." Yami said and they nodded as Wolfe, Kaiser and Topaz started walking off, leaving Aqua, Ruby, Veeshan and Toben in their hiding spots.

"It's best we head around the track, she could be waiting for us there, thinking that we might be searching for Ryou and Diamond still." Malik said and they nodded as they ran off for the track. It didn't take them long before they spotted Anzu.

"Hey, look, if it isn't Anzu. What are you still doing here? Hopefully not to enter another race." Malik taunted. She growled and turned to them. "Well, well, if it isn't Yugi and his little friends. What brings you back here? Still worried about Ryou and Diamond?" Anzu retorted.

"Don't worry, we have no reason to worry about them right now. Besides, what makes you think you could do anything?" Kaiser said. She growled and before she could make a move, they ran off in the direction the came. Not planning to lose them so easily, she told her dragon to run off behind them. Seeing at how easily she fell for their trick makes them want to laugh at her stupidity. They continued to run until they motioned to Yami as they ran past and he nodded as he waited for Anzu to run by.

When she did, Aqua shot out the lv 7 purple trapping gear around the red dragon's legs and it fell, Anzu loosing her grip on the drgon's riding gear. Ruby shot a lv 4 trapping gear to pin her down to the street and they walked out from their hiding spot to confront her. "Alright, we don't have time to worry about you so we wants answers and we want them now. Who is the leader to the Demon Eye crew?" Yami demanded. "Like I would tell you." She hissed but screamed as she was hit with a mag burst from Veeshan.

"Tell us or else we throw you off the track." Keara said and she nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. The leader of the Demon Eye crew is a man named Dartz." she said. "And what does he want with Aqua?" he demanded again. "I'm not telling you more." she said and was hit with another mag burst from both Veeshan and Aqua.

"We'll make it three next time." Seto said. "Fine, he wants Aqua since he knows he is the Black Jewel Dragon and wants to start another dragon/human war. He was going to also use the Verox to give him more power." Anzu confessed.

"Good, that's all we need to know." Yami said as he mounted on Aqua's back and he along with the other started to walk off. "Wait, what about me?" she exclaimed. "I think we'll leave you there for Dragon City patrol to find you." Keara said as they left. She struggled under the trapping gear, unaware of the shadow looming over her until she looked up.

Raphael glared at her. "We heard everything and you know that Master Dartz will not be pleased to learn that you gave everything away about what he planned." Raphael said as Cronos ripped away the trapping gear from her and the dragon. "Come on." he said and she nodded as she followed behind Raphael.

* * *

"So, now that we know who the leader to the Demon Eye crew is and what he wants, what are we going to do?"

"We have to plan this out even more. We can't let him capture you or your friends which he is clearly aiming for. I suggest that me, Seto, Marik and Keara, since I'm guessing Bakura will stay with Ryou until his draconium energy is back to normal, and look through the compound again for more clues and see what he wants with you and your friends other than to bait me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Yami? He still wants Aqua and if he gets him while you're searching the compound, he will get his dragon/human war." Jou said.

"Don't worry, Aqua's smart enough to elude him and the wraith dragons so we have nothing to worry about." Yami said and they nodded as they continued on their way back to Yami's home.

* * *

When they got back to the compound, Anzu was tempted enough to run out of the main room after seeing Dartz's angry look. "Well, Anzu, since you failed in capturing the boy, his friends _and _telling Yami and his crew about what the Demon Eye crew was up to, you leave me no choice but to send you to the Track of Doom." Dartz said. "Amelda, Raphael, take her down there and make sure Reepyr gives her a warm welcome." Dartz said and they nodded as they took her out, not paying attention to her protests.

"What would you like me to do, Master Dartz?" Varon asked. "I want you to head to Old City after Amelda and Raphael leaves and ask Reepyr for the forgotten bone-marks. Tell him that I need them and if he gives them to you, head to Mid City and locate Yami and his crew's home. I believe they will be there at this time.

"If they are, learn the names of the boy and his friends that are with them and leave a invitation for a race for them here in Down City. We'll wait for them and when they come, we'll have them right where we want them and Yami will have to give up the Black Jewel dragon just for their safety." Dartz said and he nodded as he left on his blue-bone dragon, Nihae.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	7. A Race of Fate

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of Street Racers. Hope you will enjoy as always.

* * *

Street Racers

Chapter 7

* * *

After getting the bone-marks from Reepyr, Varon made his way towards Mid City. He looked around, looking for any sign of Yami, his dragon or any of his friends. When he got close to his home did he see Aqua and the others. He snuck into a nearby alley and looked into the window, hearing voices.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the plan, Yami?" Jou asked. "Since Bakura is still going to be here with Ryou, we may need your help. What were going to do is that we want you, Yugi and Malik to lead away the wraith dragons. We'll sneak inside and look around and see if we can find Dartz anywhere to make sure he isn't planning anything else. Once we learn enough, we'll meet you back outside the compound." Yami said and they nodded.

He then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, does Wolf still have the gear I gave you from the last race we've been in?" he asked and he nodded. "Alright, I'll let you keep that gear just in case something happens. I want you to be safe. As for Jou and Malik, Seto and Marik will give you new gear as well." Yami said and they nodded.

"Alright, let's get going before it's too late." Keara said and they nodded once more as they got up and left out, Varon keeping himself hidden in the shadows until they came past. When they were gone, he got off Nihae's back and brought out his communicator. "Master Dartz, I have found out the names of the boys you wanted to know about. I believe the boy named Ryou is the white haired boy you wanted." Varon said.

/If that is true, then capture him. I want him back here now./ Dartz's said and he nodded as he cut off the connection and told Nihae to boost him up to the second floor window. Once he was there, he pried the window open and went inside.

* * *

Bakura looked up when he heard something and got up, leaving out the room and looked around. When he saw someone that didn't look like any of his or Ryou's friends, he immediately made himself known. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bakura demanded. Varon looked to him. "Why should I tell you, I'm here for one reason and one reason only." Varon said. "And what is that reason?" Bakura demanded once more. "Fine, you want to know so much, my boss wants the boy named Ryou back and I came hre to get him and you won't stop me." Varon said.

"Yes I will. He's already gone through enough and I'm not letting Dartz get him back." Bakura said. "Trying to stick up for him huh? We how about this. We'll race and whoever wins gets the boy." Varon suggested and he nodded. "Fine with me." Bakura said as he left, Varon following behind him.

* * *

Once they got to the compound, Yugi, Malik and Jou headed inside, quickly catching the attention of the wraith dragons and they went after them, leaving Yami and the others open to getting inside without the wraith dragons knowing. "Alright, let's hurry this up before Dartz finds out we're here." Keara said as she dismounted off of Veeshan's back and headed over to a large window and opened it, heading inside. The others followed her while Aqua and the other beasts looked for a spot to meet with Yugi and the others.

* * *

They came up to the track and stopped at the starting line. "Remember, whoever wins gets the boy." Varon said and Bakura nodded. "Get ready," he started as Crimson growled towards Nihae. "Set," Nihae snarled as well, not planning to fail his rider. "Go!" he yelled and they bolted from the starting line. Bakura was quickly ahead but Varon wasn't far behind.

Crimson set out a quick going disruptor mine in front of Varon but he was able to dodge in the last second before it went off and Nihae used a round of mag bullets from his mag cannon but Crimson dodged them all before using his boosters and making the distance between them farther.

"Come on, Nihae, we need to get past them and quickly before they reached the finish line." Varon said and the dragon nodded as he started up his own boosters and followed behind them.

* * *

Yami and the others continued to venture through the compound, glad that not many people were watching the halls which kept the, safe but for how long was his concern. "So, Yami, do you have any clue where Dartz may be after your last visit here?" Keara asked. "I don't know really, me, Yugi and Diamond was only able to get so far into the compound before Dartz sent wraith dragons through here so we helped Ryou instead of searching around more." Yami said.

"Well, I suggest we split up. It shouldn't be too hard to get back out if something happens and if Dartz is watching, he won't know who is with who and maybe have a better chance of finding him." Seto suggested. They nodded and they split up at the next intersection of hallways.

* * *

Back outside, Yugi, Jou and Malik met up with Aqua and the others and stayed with them just in case any wraith dragons find them and they won't be outnumbered. "I really hope Yami and his friends are alright in there. Dartz is unpredictable and he may capture them just to get us to come in there and after what happen to Ryou, I don't want to know what will happen to us." Yugi said.

_'Especially me if he knows that Yami holds some feelings for me.'_ he thought with a slight shudder. "Don't worry, Yugi, they'll get out of there unharmed. I just hoped that the blond guy you told us about when Anzu was still around was his only crony. The last thing we need is someone getting past Bakura and to him in his weakened state." Diamond said, deciding to tag along.

"I hope so as well, when we saw him there, it seemed Dartz had something planned but he was stopped beforehand and I'm glad for that." Yugi said. "Well, like I said, let's just hope nothing happens to Ryou before we get back." she said and they nodded as they went to find another place to stay since the wraith dragons were starting to search around for them again.

* * *

The race wasn't long and they were both neck in neck as they closed in on the finish line. Bakura was still ahead but slightly as Varon was beside him. "Give up, Bakura. You can't protect the boy always. Master Dartz will find a way to get him again and there's no way you're stopping him." Varon said as he got past him but only slightly.

"I'm going to stay by his side for as long as I want. I'm not letting Dartz get his grimy hands on him again." Bakura said before leaning down towards Crimson's ear. "Put some more draconium energy into these boosters or else we'll lose and who knows what Dartz will plan if he gets his hands on Ryou, and maybe Diamond, again." Bakura said and that caught his attention as he put more energy into the boosters just as they were reaching the finish line and Crimson made it past just before Nihae could get past him again.

He stopped and turned to them. Nihae growled. "Fine, as promised, you can still keep the boy but Master Dartz will still want him and if you don't keep a close eye on him, he may just slip right past you and I do believe Master Dartz has big plans for him once he's back in his hands once more." Varon said before Nihae ran off back to Down City. Bakura growled before letting Crimson take him back to Yami's home.

_'I will not let that man get his hands on Ryou again. I already felt bad after he and Diamond fell into that trap on the race track. If only I was able to veer them away from that trap, they would've never fallen in and got acquainted with Dartz. And most likely, he knows his name and he will never stop until he gets him again.'_ Bakura thought with anger as they came up to the house and he dismounted off Crimson's back.

He walked inside and headed back to Ryou's room where he was sleeping peacefully. Bakura sat down in the chair he placed by the bed and ran a hand along his powder white hair lightly. _'I don't want to loose you again Ryou. Please, don't let any chance of Fate make me lose you again.' _Bakura thought as he stayed by his side.

* * *

It didn't take long before Keara came past a door and heard voices. "What happened out there, Varon?" Dartz asked. "I was close to winning the boy for you but Bakura got away with it at the last minute and he seemed desperate to win the race for Ryou's safety." Varon explained and Keara gasped lightly._ 'They're talking about Ryou. What does the madman still want with him?'_ she thought as she kept quiet.

"Hmm, he's very persistant about keeping Ryou out of harm's way but I know it won't last for long. After studying him, he doesn't stay with many people he doesn't care about for long. He may care for the boy now but he'll slip up soon and leave him alone with no one watching him and then he will be mine once more and I'll make sure he is not taken away from me again." Dartz said.

There was a small opening and she moved to look inside quietly and was able to see Dartz and another man there with him. "Anyways, back to other matters. Since it may be hard getting the boy, we'll get someone else to help us out a bit. Was you able to to get the bone-marks from Reepyr?" Dartz asked and he nodded as he took out the case that held the three bone-marks.

"Good, good. Now all we need is out little victim and I think I know just who to pick." Dartz said. "Who?" Varon asked. Dartz opened the case and picked out the Blue bone mark. "Little Yugi. It seems the boy is always with Yami and if that's his weakness then pitting him against one another will surely break him." Dartz said with a short laugh and Keara backed away from the door and ran off, hoping to find Yami.

_'I need to find him and tell him what Dartz is planning before Yugi is put into danger.'_ Keara thought as she continued to run off.

* * *

Zypher: Alright, it's very late and I'm starting to get sleepy so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will review.


End file.
